


The Visit

by villager_bxx



Series: Kenhinaweek2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata visits Kenma over the weekend for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: distance/movies
> 
> this is my first time doing one of these ship week things lets see how it goes
> 
> heres a lil something for the first day

 

At first when Hinata had asked if he could come visit Kenma during the summer break, he wasn't sure how to react to the idea. He'd never really had any friends come over to his house except for Kuro, but he doubted that that should really count considering how the older boy was as comfortable at Kenma's place as his own.  
  
When he'd first been asked about it it was through a text message that he neglected answering for almost the entirety of the rest of the day. _I'm probably overthinking it, it's just Shoyo after all. It's not like people haven't ever slept over or anything._ Even telling himself that, the thought of Hinata in his house- in his _room_ even- for the proposed weekend made Kenma a bit uneasy. After carefully considering his options Kenma eventually answered the paragraph long text several hours later with, _sure I don't mind._  
  
Hanging out with Hinata outside of for volleyball reasons had been the same as their texting. Hinata would fill up the silences, not minding Kenma's significantly shorter responses to them. Kenma would be blunt whenever Hinata had a question about how things were going or what he wanted to do or if for the millionth time a normal transmission tower was the Tokyo Skytree.  
  
Of course even though neither of them had practice, Hinata still asked if even just for a little bit for Kenma to toss to him(he'd never admit it that he'd actually broken his previous record of doing only five before stopping then). Even though it was still only the first day of his visit, Kenma found himself already feeling a little worn out from all the time running around the city Hinata somehow convinced him into. Thankfully, the redhead seemed to notice this and offered  
for them to return to Kenma's place and relax there.  
  
Kenma had nearly forgotten what all the excited and awed sounds Hinata had a tendency of making since their last face to face meeting. He was quickly reminded of all of them when they got back to his house though, Hinata was looking around admiring practically everything Kenma saw as commonplace. It only got worse when they got to his room where he'd also be sleeping for the duration of the visit.  
  
His room was admittedly cluttered, but for the most part it was neat enough to not warrant anyone other than Kuro to nag him to straighten things up any more. Kenma didn't know what kind of expectations if any at all that Hinata had for it, but if he reaction was anything to go by he was far from disappointed.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Hinata asked, flopping down on Kenma's bed and already making himself at home.  
  
Kenma shrugged, taking a seat besides him. "I don't know. You pick." _You're the guest after all._  
  
Hinata made a displeased noise at the answer as he flipped over onto his stomach. "I already picked a bunch of stuff earlier! I don't want to just do stuff only I want to do, I want you to enjoy yourself too!"he directed a smile at Kenma, making him have to look away as if it was direct sunlight instead. "Whatever you want, just name it!"  
  
"In that case," he thought it over while Hinata stared up at him patiently with a lopsided smile. _There isn't really anything in particular that I want to do right now. If I say that though Shoyo's just going to push me more to come up with something so..._ Kenma took a brief glance around the room, scanning it for ideas before landing on the closed laptop laying under scattered papers on his desk. "Do you want to watch a movie?"  
  
Hinata sat up grinning at the idea. "Sure! What movie?" Kenma shrugged again, quickly insisting before he could protest to his indecision that they were all his movies anyways so he wouldn't care what Hinata chose regardless. The answer pleased Hinata enough to not question it as he hopped up to browse the stack of DVDs Kenma had somewhat neatly piled up next to old text books and game guides he never looked at anymore.  
  
After thumbing through the titles, by the time Kenma had booted up his laptop Hinata had decided on some B rate fantasy film that Kenma was pretty sure he only watched once after deeming it worth buying and then leaving it to collect dust on his shelf.  
  
"Is this ok?" Kenma had to keep himself from shrugging and nodded before popping out the disk drive. Only ten minuets in, Kenma found himself looking at his phone. Hinata didn't seem to mind however, with his lively commentary it was certainly more entertaining than the actual movie.  
  
He didn't look up for a long while until Hinata suddenly made an annoyed sound, making Kenma look up to see the low battery warning pop up and obstruct the screen. _Oh yeah, that's why I haven't used it in a while._  
  
"Aww, it was just getting good! Kenma where's the charger?" Hinata gently shook him as if doing so would get an answer out of him.  
  
"I don't know. I think it's somewhere around where I keep my game counsels." Kenma responded lazily.  
  
Hinata rolled off the bed and began searching through the tangled mess of wires that was Kenma's video game collection. "Why do you keep all your counsels in here anyways? Isn't there a TV in the living room?"  
  
Kenma crawls up closer to the edge of the bed where Hinata was searching. "It's safer in here." he says quietly, toying with his sleeve. Plus there's less of a chance that Kuro will try and 'borrow' them if they're all the way in my room where he knows I'm going to notice them missing.  
  
"Is this it?-AHH!"  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Kenma looked over and saw Hinata tangled up in the mess of wires on the floor, trying to keep any of the consoles from falling over. He tried setting the devices upright again, only getting further tangled up himself. Kenma couldn't help cracking a small smile at the display.  
  
"Shoyo-"  
  
"I-I got it! Don't worry Kenma I'm-!"  
  
Hinata tried stepping over the mess he'd further created only to catch his other foot on it, falling face first onto the floor and accidentally headbutting Kenma on the way.  
  
Both boys groaned in pain, clutching their foreheads. It didn't take long for Hinata to spring back up, being used to taking it to the face, and he quickly stumbled to the edge of the bed to check on his friend.  
  
"Kenma! Kenma, are you ok? I'm sorry!" Hinata continued to babble worriedly as Kenma blearily blinked up at him, still slightly dazed from the impact.  
  
"Shoyo."  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to just play some video games instead?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah, if you want it's just..." Hinata sheepishly held up one of the wires he was tangled in. "I found the charger."  
  
This time Kenma didn't refrain from full on smiling.


End file.
